


Indulgent Thoughts

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Thoughts, Foxx is basically just masturbating while thinking of Ash, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: The Colonel is alone in his room thinking about how he failed to capture Ash Lynx.What started off as contemplation of his failure began to delve into admiration for the latter.Soon, the man finds himself in an arousing predicament he must relieve himself of.





	Indulgent Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Made for BFSmutWeek! Day 3!  
> Prompt: Masturbation  
> Read the tags please.

In the darkness of his room and sitting on his bed, Colonel Edward Foxx smoked as he thought of the day.

 

A very annoying yet interesting day.

He had captured the Lynx but failed to secure him, and that was quite a shock. Even after all he'd put him through, forcing himself to make the boy submit under him – that too failed. He had already gotten an earful from Dino Golzine, yet his thoughts were elsewhere at that time.

He was still so surprised at how it all escalated.

He almost had the boy…..He _had_ him….But he failed.

_Failed?_

What an odd word to swallow.

The thought of actually failing a job was very new to the Colonel. He’d always been so careful and self-assured that his plans for every mission were foolproof. His men and their livelihoods depended on the next mission and the fortunes they attain from it.

Now, well. He’s been had. For now of course.

It was so surreal. He’d previously exacted that same tactic to multiple prisoners and each one of them submitted under his power. As they should.

Foxx knew he was a man that shouldn’t be reckoned with. Anyone who did so would die painfully under his hands.  The threat of death should be assurance enough that anyone he bargained with would accept any proposal he laid out to them.

Foxx made it clear to all his prisoners or those who had the unfortunate luck of encountering him. That his proposals should be met with acceptance, or they’d face absolute hell.

He was quite sure all his prisoners would’ve preferred hell than actually experiencing what he was capable of. Torture is fun, even more so when it was done slowly and with the proper person.

Screamers were enjoyable down to their last call for help and beggers were pretty much boring since negotiation was just more work for the Colonel. Leave negotiations to fools, when with him, killing was a surety.

But not _this_ boy.

_“You’re like a leopard. A wild demon of the forests that the jungle dwellers dread the most. But, it’s graceful and beautiful.”_

At the thought of the boy, the Colonel blew out a whiff of smoke and smiled.

 _This_ boy was an interesting one. The only one he’d hesitated not to kill, but to force service upon.

He was an astute lad, with the relevant qualifications of someone Foxx himself would’ve hired as a Lieutenant.

_He’d definitely look quite fetching in our uniform._

Not just gorgeous, the boy was smart, nimble, merciless when need be and a monster. He needed more monsters on his side and such a youth with that amount of power he must take advantage of.

Oh, how he would enjoy having this boy under his wing instead of on the lap of that old mobster.

Foxx closed his eyes and contemplated.

Fighting the boy in that battle was a true challenge, and goodness did he enjoy every second of it. The mind games, the radio tampering and the men he had to lose to attain the boy for a brief amount of time: that was truly fun. He hadn’t had such an enjoyable hunt in a while and this prey was a pure handful.

A handsome boy with the body of an angel but the mind of a devil.  The boy was too precious to kill. He wanted that power for himself, and he still does.

_“Why don’t you join hands with me, Ash?”_

Thinking back on his proposal, the Colonel still stood by it. Anyone in their right mind would accept any proposal from him. A proposal meant conditions and safety. But this boy, he offered so much more.

_“Join me, and we can rule the world. You’re talented, young and beautiful. You could have anything you want.”_

He offered this boy a chance of world domination, of power and glory. He had thought that surely the boy would accept. Then he wouldn’t go back to the mobster as a whore, but as a powerful force, even the Don and the entirety of the world would fear.

That devil would take the reins of the Corsican Foundation and Foxx himself would cash in on the benefits of Ash’s governance should they enter a dual partnership. He’d handle the logistics of such a wide rule whilst Foxx would be his militaristic force on the ground crushing anyone who stood in their way.

_What a plan. What a dream._

Now that he thought back on it, Foxx truly meant every single word he said to him. He was fully ready to take on the job of that boy’s bloodied criminal empire and eagerly rule the world by his side.

Well, of course, he’d just be a figurehead for him. In his reality, Foxx himself would’ve held all the true power.

But no, the boy refused. He’d rather “kiss a slug” than rule with him.

The boy’s refusal irked him. It was such an oddity to his ears.

Power should be anyone’s priority to attain in this world and yet this boy absolutely refused it. From what he heard from Monsieur, the boy must’ve been fighting all his life to have some power over his circumstances. All Foxx did was offer it to his face. Anyone in their right mind would accept such a grand offer.

But not _this_ boy.

Foxx quietly grit his teeth remembering Ash’s nonchalant smirk as he denied ever entering such a partnership with him.

Well, surely the boy needed to get to know him better? All his life, he’d been the cumslut and gunslinger of that old man, and suddenly having a man like himself enter his life only to offer him a fanciful plan?

 _‘Huh’._ Foxx inhaled his cigar, contemplative.

_‘Now that I think about it, if I were him and under such circumstances, I wouldn’t have accepted either. Hmm…’_

_Perhaps, my approach should be different? Or maybe more force, that always worked._ _Maybe I should’ve been a bit rougher….?_

_Perhaps, if I had approached him differently in that bar that day? If I would’ve urged him harder to drink with me….He would’ve fallen to my lap…_

_Or perhaps, if the sex he had with the boy would’ve been more pleasurable...._

Memories of the boy’s pained moans as he took him that day flashed through his mind.

Foxx had his experiences with women and well looking young prisoners who he’d forcibly taken to bed with him, only to have them beg for him every night after.

_Surely, if he’d been more….?_

He sighed. This was too much to think about for one night. Now, he needed to plan ahead.

His chances with the boy accepting his plan of dual partnership were slim, but with the proper force, he may get him to accept. Foxx did still have his conspirators under his arrest.

Prodding the boy with necessary encouragement by slowly killing off his allies would surely force him to accept any condition.

_Ah. Well it’s decided._

He’ll just send the boy a photo of that Max Lobo in a sorry state. More photos of that and he’d get what he wanted. His dream would come true and the beautiful monster would be under his arm.

At least that’s the hope.

After thinking about multiple scenarios in his head, Foxx’s mouth gaped, dropping the cigarette he had in his mouth when he realised what he was actually thinking of doing.

All this sounded like a courtship; as if he was enticing the boy to join hands with him not just in partnership, but something much more possessive.

He’d never had such thoughts cross his head and that amused him greatly. Here he was thinking of ways to please such a boy when the latter in question would rather die than accept him.

_Oh well, this is alright._

Those who play hard to get make the hunt more exciting.

In the end, they all fell to their knees before him and this boy – despite how hard it may be – will ultimately do the same. Fall to his feet and serve under him.

_“Your knees will give way and you won’t be able to move.”_

Thoughts of how the boy will kneel and plead as well as writhing pitifully under him... it made the Colonel smile.

_Such…delicious thoughts……_

An arousing image of him down on his knees on the ground at his feet lisped in slowly. Foxx could imagine pressing a hand to the back of his neck, bringing his face in between his legs, into where he throbbed, against its hardness. That soft youthful face, pink mouth, open lips, close but not quite upon his cock.

 _So close_ to just enveloping it. 

The mere thought made his face flush hot. Before he knew it, the man rested his head against the wall, his hands slithered down his unbuckled trousers and imagined…

 

………………

 

……………………..

 

 “Spread your legs” Foxx roared and Ash, who was barely conscious after a rough beating, opened up for him.

The man put his index finger inside his resisting hole and roughly fingered him.

“You like that, man whore?” shouted the man and slapped the boy across the face. “Your cock is still hard, so I guess you're enjoying my treatment. That's a pity.”

Mercilessly, the man continued this harsh treatment, until the blonde’s cheeks were bruised and swollen. Enjoying the reaction he got, he pulled the boy up and plunged his head inside him.

“You like that?” screamed the man. Ash had a large cut on his forehead and tears were stinging his eyes. He felt his cock dropping rapidly.

The man positioned himself against the boy’s entrance and buried his cock deep inside him. The blonde below him yelped with pain, as the man started to fuck him relentlessly

“You're not so tight anymore,” groaned the man, while going faster and faster. “I’m sure your hole’s had many visitors, slut.”

“…Uh…Fuck you.” Ash groaned whilst whimpering in pain.

He rammed deeper. “It doesn't matter though. My cock's big enough to actually feel something.”

The boy cried silently, as he tried to ignore the pain, which was impossible. He felt the man's cock throbbing in his arse, and he wordlessly prayed for a divine presence, or just really hoping it’ll end soon.

The man pulled his cock out of Ash, and started to swaffle his face, who felt drops of pre-come decorating his face.

“Put it in your mouth,” barked the man. “Suck until I come.”

In a last act of defiance Ash kept his mouth shut, but quickly opened, when the man elbowed him in the stomach. The man crudely penetrated Ash’s mouth and relentlessly started deep-throating him.

The blonde thrashed around, while gasping for air. The man removed his cock, jerked a few times, and came with a loud moan, spurting his semen onto Ash’s battered face.

“You want more?”

 “P-please...”  The blonde moaned weakly. “P-p-please n-no more...”

“Shhh,”  he placed a finger to his lips and hushed the boy’s attempts for mercy. How boring. He wanted him to fight better than that.

“I thought I made it clear,” he said softly, “I intend to take everything from you. Everything.”  He reached to grab his army knife which he then pointed to the boy’s throat, piercing it so streaks of blood showed on its surface.

 

 

………………………………………………

 

………………………………..

 

As sweat dripped from his head, The Colonel squeezed his eyes tighter as he stroked faster, the feeling of his hand over his length more arousing than he could remember it ever being.

The bed creaked slightly as he really laid into himself, his hand a blur over his shaft.

His hips pushed up, his heels digging into the mattress as he arched. His breath came in short pants.

He was close... so close he could nearly taste it.

A groan left his lips, completely unbidden, and then he was falling, images of Ash Lynx’s bruised naked body arching under him filling his mind as he came.

The first spurt was the most powerful, jerking his hips harshly upward, the others just wracking his body in shudders as he fell back against the mattress, completely ruining the sheets and his camo trousers.

He stroked himself until he was empty, finally easing back completely and slowly letting go of his softening cock. Lying there in a complete daze, he stared up at the ceiling, catching his breath.

He just did that.

Foxx opened his eyes widely in the aftermath of it all.

_God…_

The boy….No…..This devil already has such a power over him…..and Foxx loved it.

_I will let you fight sonny boy but make no mistake I will fight too. And mark my words I swear to you that I will make you fall under me._

_I will do whatever it takes._

_You will be mine and so will this world._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my sin.


End file.
